


How You Get The Human-Shaped Bag of Organs

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry tries to spice up his relationship with Leela by inviting Bender in.  Fry soon regrets that choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Human-Shaped Bag of Organs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fry/Leela/Bender, meatbags, ridiculous, wingman

Leela and Fry have been together for a good two years before the bloom starts to tumble off the rose. Bender’s not surprised; meatbag love, he’s never seen it last, but Fry’s truly distressed by the idea of losing Leela forever. 

So he offers to step in – be the sideshow barker that points up all of Fry’s good points. Leela rolls her eyes a lot but listens to him. Bender has excuses - Fry’s the one who asks Bender to help, and Bender’s the one who mentally translates that into something filthy. And Bender’s the one who ends up suggesting to Leela that maybe they don’t need to experiment with vibrators when they have a robot who is totally willing to give himself over to their whims.

For once. If they pay him in jewels or something cool like that. 

Six hours later Fry is lying exhausted at the foot of the bed while Bender smokes a stogie and Leela lies flat on her back between them, her hair a wild mess. 

“If you both hold me up,” Leela says excitedly, fluffing her dark purple mane back and over her shoulders, “I think could go for a double.”

“I don’t think I can stand up. Or see. Or feel my butt,” moans Fry.

Bender stubs out his cigar and spins Leela around until she’s facing him and ready to try his “attachment” as she said, before he gave her three orgasms with it. “I’ve got your back, brother!” 

“That doesn’t feel like my back!” Fry yelps as something wet brushes his cock. He looks down and Bender’s wet/dry vac attachment is in the middle of putting itself to good use. “Wait, I saw you drill a hole in the headboard with that ten minutes ago!” 

“It’s called adaption, look it up.”

Fry’s scream is quite manful as he surrenders to the total scary hotness of the moment.


End file.
